


[Podfic of] Miss Gandalf's Murder Mysteries

by exmanhater



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Miss Gandalf,” Thorin says, tiredly, because this is the third crime scene he’s come to this month where Phryne Gandalf had beaten him to it by a solid ten minutes. “To what do we owe this pleasure.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Miss Gandalf's Murder Mysteries

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Miss Gandalf's Murder Mysteries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586194) by [magneticwave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneticwave/pseuds/magneticwave). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1UYAzt9) [42 MB] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1PyP3Mo) [43.6 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 1:31:30 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
